


What do you mean soulmates!?

by Meep112206



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep112206/pseuds/Meep112206
Summary: The soulmate au no one asked for.. I’m trying to fit all of the soulmate aus into one.This is my first story so I’m sorry if it’s bad. I hope you like it though!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are thoughts and text messages!  
> If it’s bold it’s in Kryptonese!  
> In the beginning of the thoughts Kara thinks in Kryptonese, the soulmate bond translates the thoughts. (Im horrible at languages, let alone an alien one, and it would go horribly wrong for me to try so I just left it)

Kara had to admit, humans were adamant on finding their soulmates. They supposedly had their soulmate’s initials and first words to each other tattooed on their wrists. They couldn’t see any color but the closer they got they only saw one color which when they finally meet turns into all colors. They have a timer installed in their arms so it beeps when they first touch. They can’t lie to each other. They see each other’s footprints on the ground. They have telepathy with each other. And countless of other things! It was insane! So how come at the age of 25 Kara Danvers hasn’t found her other half? She remembered when she first came to Earth and all of the strange customs and feelings it brought with it.   
**_13 years ago..._**

There was a bright light and the fire of her pod was ripped off. There was a strange man speaking in a strange language. _Wait..... is that Kal-El!?_ Kara sobbed. _She had failed her duties. She had failed her mother and her planet._ The man’s arms wrapped around her. She registered it, but what she registered more was that she couldn’t see any color, and the pain for that matter! (If it’s confusing that she’s feeling the pain it’s just that the suns’ rays haven’t reached her yet so she hasn’t started to get her powers yet) The voice she’s heard ever since she was in the Phantom Zone filled her head. **_What’s wrong??_ _Are you ok??_**

 ** _No. I’m not ok._** Kara sobbed again. _**I was supposed to take care of my younger cousin but he’s grown up. How will he know our customs? Our rites? Our history?  
**_ _ **You can still teach him.**_ The voice tried to sooth her.

 _ **But it’s not the same.**_ Kara wailed.

 _ **Better now then never.**_ they stated.

_**I guess... he’s calling me I have to go.** _

_**ok. Remember, this is not your fault!**_ The voice reminded.

 _ **I’ll**_ **_try._** Kara felt slightly lighter, more like she could handle this. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the pod. She felt stronger. She could see and hear everything. But, the seeing no colors thing still freaked her out. She felt the familiar tingling sensation and looked at her arm. It was gibberish as usual in the strange language but it grounded her some how. (It said I believe in you!) Kara get ready for this new world. She could do this. She won’t let her planet down.

_**Present...** _

Kara sighed. “Oh well. It’s another day of not finding my soulmate. Wait....” She checked her timer. "Yesssssssss!!!! I'm meeting my soulmate today!!!"  
A familiar voice filled her mind. _Have you forgotten about me already?_ The voice teased.

 _No. Of course_ not. Kara smiled. _But I don’t know your name. I practically know everything about you but your name and what you look like (but that doesn’t matter to me :))! I know you’re close cause I’m seeing the color green getting brighter and brighter, and I can see your footprints but not much else. But hey! I might meet you soon cause my timer has under a day!_ Kara smugly thought. 

_We’ll see. You forget I don’t know your name either._ Then the familiar voice was gone.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. Clark Kent was texting her!

 _Clark:_ _We have that interview with the younger Luthor today._

_Kara: First impressions, remember? Don’t judge someone until you’ve met them!_

_Clark: Yes unless they are the sibling of a megalomaniac psychopath who murdered thousands in an attempt to get to me._

_Kara: Even then. I’ll still help but you need to fix your attitude._  
  
Clark didn’t answer. Kara chose to ignore it and started to get ready for the day. _I’m going to meet my soulmate today!!!!!!!_ She was so giddy with excitement that she broke her cup. _Aww man another one?_


	2. The Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s POV. They don’t meet just yet.
> 
> Italics are thoughts and text messages!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peoples it’s been a while 😅  
> You know when you really want to write and then have no time or when you have all the time in the world but you have no motivation to write for a while? Yeah that happened to me. Anyway, here’s the chapter!

Lena always knew she was special. But what is with people and finding soulmates? It’s like they invented a new way every year! The strange language covered her arms. The voice of a young teenage girl filled her mind. _I’m alone._ The voice sniffed.  
_Wait a second... are you my soulmate?_ Lena asked. _You aren’t alone! You have me! But you’ve never spoken to me before. All I’ve gotten so far is the writing on my skin._

 _Soulmates?_ The voice said. _What are those?_

Lena gasped. _Are you some kind of alien or something? How could you now know about soulmates?!_

_I dunno. But what are they?_

_They are the person who’s the best to be a partner to you. It’s not always romantic though, there have been some people who were only friends. I’ve never really had those before so I don’t know what that’s like._ Lena laughed. Who knew speaking to your soulmate was so much fun?

 _I can be your friend too!_ The voice spoke up.

Lena smirked. _I’ve never had a girlfriend either..._

 _I can do that too!_ _But what are they?_

Lena had not planned for this. _Ok, so a girlfriend is a girl that is a friend and who you like romantically._

 _Oh...yeah I_ _could maybe do that at some point._ Lena could almost hear the blush in her voice. _By the way? What’s your name? Mine is_ _! What’s yours?_

For all her smarts, Lena forgot that she didn’t and couldn’t know her soulmate’s name. _I would love to tell you but no one knows their soulmate’s name until you figure out who they are. You know my initials though, they should be on your wrist._ Lena laughed. _I guess for all the ways you can know, nature had to make it just a little bit harder. No one knows what their soulmate’s name is or what they look like until they find them._

_Oh. I guess that makes sense. I was going to be the youngest member of the Science Guild you know? I was going to do great things. But now that Krypton has exploded I’m never going to be able to do any of that. You know, I was convinced that whoever’s initials I had on my wrist died._

Lena choked back a sob. But then something didn’t seem right. _What is Krypton?_

_It is -or was- my planet. We were scientists and mathematicians. But then something went wrong. The planet core started to become radioactive and blew up. Only my cousin, Kal-el, and I escaped. But my pod got knocked off course and I ended up in the Phantom zone where I have been for the past 27 years. Time doesn’t pass in here though, so I’ve been 12 since I escaped._

Lena almost couldn’t process the information. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it definitely wasn’t _that._ But she knew, right in that moment, less than 20 minutes of meeting her soulmate, that she would protect her and be there for her no matter what. And all through her life, she did just that. Weither she tried to educate her family about their outdated views on aliens, or she


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should not have attempted to write 4 stories at once, let alone with no storyline laid out, or my procrastination and commitment issues, but oh well. I also have a bunch of other reasons on why a three part story took 7 months to complete, but no one wants to hear about those (there are my second chapter of the soulmate au im doing for swanqueen, *cough* that isnt written yet *cough* *cough* and shameless advertising *cough*
> 
> at some point in the future i might do a "what happens next" kind of thing, but for now this is finished.
> 
> Warning: This is not edited, like at all, cause its almost 4 in the morning and the person i would normally get to do it is very probably asleep, and I'm being a ninja in the fact that i've been writing for an hour and laptop keyboards are loud man! Inspiration and the will to actually write came and i was not letting it go away so easily so i guess !'m letting this out into the world :)

Kara Danvers had never been more excited, even more than the time she got a life-time supply of potstickers (that ran out in a month). She was going ot meet her soulmate in five minutes!

Lena, on the other hand, had never been more nervous. She was going to meet her soulmate in five minutes!

_WhatdoIdoohmygodwhatifyoudon'tlikeme?_

KZD, as she had taken to calling the voice in her head, laughed.

_Well, four minutes left. And, I've known you for 12 years or so now, so why wouldn't I like you? I'm really excited, but I have to keep it under wraps or I might break something and people will get suspicious._

_Fair enough. Two minutes. Where are you?_

_I'm in an elevator with my cousin, I'm going to be interviewing someone!! Where are you?_

_I'm in my office, I have an interview today. One minute left. Wait a minute. Wait a goddamn minute._

_Yes?_ Kara was used to these, she just had to let LKL and her thought process run its course.

_I think you might be interviewing me today. 10 seconds!_

_See you then!_

Lena heard Jess call out "You can go in. She is ready for you." Lena and Kara held their breath. Kara's cousin opened the door, and a second later beeping filled the room as Kara walked in and met Lena's eyes. Their worlds burst into color, and they were both breathless at what they saw. Lena, with emerald green eyes and jet black hair, and Kara, with her ocean blue eyes and hair the color of the sun. Lena decided right then and there that her favorite color was blue, and Kara decided that hers was green. While all this was going on, Clark just walked back out of the room. He had his reservations about the Luthor, but if they were soulmates he trusted his cousin enough to deal with it.

Kara and Lena shook themselves out of the reverie, and Lena held out a hand. 

"Hi, I'm Lena Kieran Luthor."

"My name is Kara Zor-el Danvers." and she took one look at the hand and pulled Lena into a hug.

Lena, after years of waiting, finally felt a home in Kara's arms that she had never felt with the Luthors. And Kara, who never thought she would have a home again after her planet destroyed, felt at home and at peace. Then, Lena took a step back and the kissed her. And now, Kara knew, if she didn't already, that she would do anything for Lena, her soulmate, and the person that had supported her for so long. Kara broke the kiss, and they both needed a moment to regain themselves after the feelings and the colors behind their eyes exploded. Kara kissed Lena, so that she did not overthink her breaking the kiss and think that Kara didn't want her. 

"I want to show you something." And Kara took off with her superspeed out the window, and flew back in in her Supergirl outfit.

With all of her childhood spent with books and etiquette lessons, nothing could stop Lena from staring like a goldfish.

"I'm Supergirl." Kara said, fidgeting. "Is that ok? I know you are not like them, but your family hates aliens and especially Supers."

Lena was shocked. "Of course its alright darling, you can be who you are around me! Its special, and amazing, and I am so lucky you are my soulmate. I love you for who you are, not who you are perceived as." Lena became more shocked, but at herself this time. In her effort to reassure Kara, she had sort of said those words!

Kara just beamed. Then she realized. "I love you too! I just did not want to say anything, because after 12 years with having you in my head i jnow you pretty well and i did not want to force you into anything."

Then, Kara kissed Lena again and all was right with the world.


End file.
